Oh, Poor Will Graham
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: Collection of stories regarding a life revolving around Hannibal Lecter and the new addition of Will Graham. Reader's POV. Disclaimer; i don't own Hannibal. Rated M, dub con/ smut (no actual sex) - chapter 5 and 6. Dubious content over all - unhealthy relationship
1. Meeting Will Graham

I stood silently at the top of the stairs watching down on the two men with curiosity burning behind my eyes. Hannibal's new patient, an interesting man named Will Graham walked around the room, pacing back and forth – it was clear that he would rather be anywhere else.

I was unsure whether he had noticed me until he turned and looked me in the eye, "And are you going to be watching over proceedings?" he asked sarcastically.

"If you wish me to leave, I shall"

"Oh no, not at all – I was just curious as to why we had an audience"

I smirked, about to reply when Hannibal spoke up instead "I feel that it is sometimes useful to have a second opinion. Of course, if you are uncomfortable-"

"No, it's fine. I'd just prefer if I were being observed on equal level – I feel like there's a target on my back" Will turned to me as he spoke, not breaking our eye contact. I felt his eyes remain on me as I turned and descended down to ground level. I smoothed my suit skirt before turning to the two men.

I crossed the room and extended a hand to Will Graham, "Ms Lecter" It wasn't that I was Hannibal's wife, sister, daughter or any other kind of blood relative – but ever since he had taken me into his care, I had happily adopted his surname.

"Will Graham"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Graham"

"Please, just Will"

I nodded, exchanging the same sentiment, "Please, have a seat"

"No," he was still unsure, out of his depth in this room with Hannibal and I; perhaps he was aware that we three stood on equal ground, "I think I'll just stand"

"Whichever you are more comfortable with" I smiled, "I'll let you get on with your appointment" I nodded and strolled to Hannibal's desk, sitting to look over the sketches he had left there. Some were of architecture, other of animals, but most were of me; drawn precisely from memory – they were beautifully intimate and I knew of course they had been left there specifically for me to see. Hannibal had no shame in his nude sketches of me, but I was far more humble, the pictures bringing the blood to my cheeks. I stacked the drawings with my portraits at the bottom, gazing down at the desk and listening into the conversation.

As I listened, slowly I found myself staring up at the psychologist and his new patient, becoming intrigued by the things Will Graham was saying. He didn't speak with the arrogance of other FBI agents I had encountered; but he was sharp, intelligent and quick witted. I admired his grim sense of humour, the way in which he retorted to Hannibal's questions with such frank sarcasm – I admired his bravery; though I could see right through his mask.

Eventually time came for Will Graham to leave. I stood and returned automatically to my place by Hannibal's side, offering Will Graham a kind smile. "Goodbye Will" Hannibal said.

Will nodded, but had no verbal reply for him.

"Until next time, Will Graham"

Will smirked at me, looking me up and down before, with a quick glance at Hannibal, he smiled fully; "Until next time"

I felt Hannibal's hand on my waist, drawing me closer to his side, "I trust you can find your way out" he said to Will.

"Yes" with a nod to Hannibal and a smile to me, he left. We heard the front door open and close again, before Hannibal interlaced his fingers with mine. He pulled me close, breathing down my neck. He pressed a kiss to my collar bone, "What was that about?"

I stared forward blankly, "I don't you what you're talking about"

He sighed with restraint, "What do you think of Will Graham?"

"He's interesting" I smiled.

"Interesting…? He is damaged"

"But not beyond the point that he cannot be repaired. He's different; he has a particular character that… fascinates me"

Hannibal paused, wrapping his arms tightly around me he whispered, "Does he fascinate you more than I?"

I turned in his arms, my hands resting on his shoulder "You are _not_ comparable with Will Graham, Hannibal." I stretched up on my toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. With sudden ferocity he captured my lips, pressing me forcefully to him.

He leant back, just a fraction of an inch, with a half growl he said, "Good."


	2. An Ask for Assistance

I sat behind Hannibal's desk, filing through his notes on Will Graham. It wasn't as if Hannibal had told me not to look at them but I suspected that he'd rather I did not. Carefully I put back the papers in the right order and position on his desk, hoping Hannibal would gloss over my curiosity.

I heard the door opening. Frowning, I got to my feet, smoothed my skirt and adjusted my cuffs slightly as I walked through to meet the visitor.

It was Will.

I smiled at him, "Hello Will, I wasn't expecting you. Are you looking for Hannibal? He's out at the moment but I can phone him if you'd like."

Will smiled at the floor, "Em, actually, I'm here to see you"

I blinked, "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand"

Will walked past me into Hannibal's office, my eyes followed him, leading my body round "Hannibal told me you were a profiler once"

I frowned, Hannibal never spoke about my life during sessions with his patients, so why had he told Will Graham this. "I trained as a profiler, yes, but I never took a job"

Will studied me for a moment with soft eyes, "Why?"

"Family... _drama_, let's say. Why did you come?"

"I have a case I'd like you to consult on"

"_Me?_ You barely know me, Will"

"Hannibal seems to put a lot of faith in you"

_There's a reason for that_, I thought, _a reason you won't be hearing about._ "I would like to imagine so"

"Then will you come?"

I needed time to think it through, then I spoke, "Alright then, I'll go with you, but let me phone Hannibal first – he's expecting me to be in when he gets home"

"Go right ahead"

Will gave me the details and I walked out into the hall as I dialled Hannibal's number, but it went on to voice mail – silently I cursed, then sent him a text explaining what was going on. Rarely did I do anything any more without at least consulting Hannibal first.

"Everything okay?" Will asked, appearing behind me.

"He's engaged just now, but I've sent him a message – I'm sure it will be no problem at all"

Will smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "No problem at all"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Will dropped me off much later it was getting dark. Slowly we walked to the front door, still engrossed in our conversation. Suddenly, half way down the path, Will stopped. I also stopped and turned to look at him face on, "What is it?"

He smiled widely, "That strand of hair is very adamant to move from its place." Again, Will pushed the small section of hair behind my ear, this time stepping close to me as he did.

I breathed his name but he whispered to my for my silence before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. We parted and I could do nothing but stare at him. Will muttered my name like a question before I pulled back into another kiss, a longer, stronger kiss.

When we parted for a second time I saw the curtain move – Hannibal was back, and he had seen.

I said my goodbyes to Will and he did the same before I returned inside. There stood Hannibal. Not a word was spoken, but that was not necessary. Hannibal played very rough that night.


	3. Oh, Poor Will Graham

It was late and it was cold. Hannibal stopped the car, I heard him say something to me but I was already out, folding my arms across my chest and shrugging up my shoulders as I went in search of Jack Crawford.

"Where is Will?" I called to Crawford the moment he appeared.

Crawford spun round to see who had spoken, when he saw me he answered, "Ah, we were expecting you. Will Graham's over there" he pointed to an ambulance that was sitting at the end of the street "a few minor injuries but he'll be fine in a day or so"

I nodded and immediately turned away from him. I was sick of his under-appreciation of Will. The man was a genius and he didn't deserve to be treated as expendable; Will was damaged enough. When I approached the ambulance I saw Will hunched over with a shock blanket draped across his shoulders.

"Will?" I stepped up into the ambulance and walked a few steps to stand in front of Will, "Oh Will, always the hero"

He looked up at me like a rescued puppy, his hair falling all over the place, his glasses in his hands, "Hardly heroic" he scoffed.

"No, of course not" I said sarcastically as I perched beside him, taking in the blood that trailed down his face, now slowly drying, "sheer stupidity really"

Will laughed and stared down at the floor. He pushed his glasses back on his handsome face and turned to look at me. There was blood on his face, blood in his hair, blood on his clothes – some of it, I could tell, was not his. There was something correct about the scene; wrong for all its horror and violence, but right for Will – marked by his deeds, however honourable they were.

There were antiseptic wipes in the ambulance. I reached over and got the packet, sitting up straight again I looked to Will, "Turn round" Will sat round and looked at me expectantly. I tilted my head as I looked at him, waiting for him to take off his glasses. When he didn't realise I smiled, then reached forward and gently took of his glasses for him.

"Oh" he said quietly, then laughed, "Sorry"

I smiled and shook my head, placing his glasses down beside us. The blood, Will's blood, trailed down the side of his face, down his forehead, past his eyes to line his cheekbone before starting towards his lips. The blood splatter from the Un-Sub sprayed across his other cheek and jaw. Carefully, I wiped the spray off first, clearing one side of his face. As I wiped away the crimson trail that remained I struggled to keep focused on what I was doing. Those big puppy dog eyes stared right into me, as if he could see beyond my face and into my mind; though, of course, if he could do that, he wouldn't appear quite as comfortable to be with me as he always did. I felt his features beneath the material of the wipe and as I slowly removed all the blood. Will began to smile. He winced only slightly as I cleaned up the shallow wound that just entered his hairline.

When I was satisfied that I was finished, I put down the wipes and picked up Will's glasses again. With one hand, I brushed the hair back from his face then gently put his glasses back on him. I smiled, "All better." I lent forward and placed a gentle kiss on Will's forehead.

As I lent back, Will cupped the back of my neck and carefully pulled me forward again until our lips met.

"Mmm, Will" I moaned softly, "you've got to be careful, Hannibal will get jealous"

We sat back and Will laughed, "What's he going to do, psycho-analyse me?"

I laughed with him to mask my discomfort. _Oh, if only you knew._


	4. A night at Will Graham's

After an argument with Hannibal, you head over to Will's.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

It was a miserable night. Rain poured down and wind howled violently and Will Graham had not gone to bed yet. I knocked his door, pulling my coat around me for desperate warmth. Will answered the door, frowned when he saw me, and then told me to come inside. His dogs crowded around us, but let us past immediately as Will moved.

"What are you doing here?" he sounded concerned.

Embarrassment swelled within me before I said, "I had an argument with Hannibal – I walked out. I didn't know where else to go."

Will looked slightly taken aback, "So, the first person you go to when you don't want to be with Hannibal is me?"

"Yes" I said honestly "I don't have a lot of friends"

"But you have _me_?"

"You _are_ my friend, Will"

He glanced around the room, "Sorry about the mess – have a seat. I was going to make coffee, do you want some?"

I sat on the edge of the sofa. I felt bad for imposing myself on Will like this. "Do you have tea?"

"Yeah – do you take milk?"

"Yes, no sugar. Thank you, Will, you don't have to do this for me"

He was in the kitchen now, "I suppose I'm trying to be _friendly_."

The big blonde dog, that I learned to be called Winston, sat beside me and rested his head on my knee. As I patted his head Will came back through with two mugs. I smiled and took the mug he offered me and Will sat by my side with Winston between us. We drank and spoke idly while we patted the dogs. Once each dog had thoroughly sniffed me and licked my hands, or face, they lay down again in front of the fire.

After a while, Will asked "Do you want to tell me what you and Hannibal were arguing about?"

"Not really" I answered quietly. Hannibal and I had been arguing about Will.

"Oh" Will nodded and looked away.

"No, Will – it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't like to talk about _that_ kind of… thing."

Will put down his mug, turned to look at me and adjusted his glasses slightly before saying "I get it – it's personal. You wouldn't want to tell someone… as _unstable_ as me about your personal problems" he looked hurt.

"Will – I don't care that people see you as unstable. I like you"

Will smiled awkwardly and glanced around, as if he didn't know where to look. "You _like_ me?" he asked sceptically.

"Don't let it go to your head"

"So, do you like me or do you _like_-"

"I swear to God if you ask me if I '_like_ like' you, I'll slap you" we were both grinning now. I turned and sat sideways so I was facing Will and he copied me; we were sitting a lot closer now. He said my name with a smile, then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"_Will_" With careful hands I took of his glasses and placed them beside me. While I was still lent forward Will ran a hand through my hair then cupped my neck in his hand before hesitantly leaning into a kiss.

I knelt up to counteract our height difference before gratefully returning the kiss. Will's hands were on my hips and mine were on his shoulders, Will guided me down to sit on his lap. Our kiss deepened, Will wrapped his arms tighter around me and I lost my fingers in his hair. Suddenly I was pushed down on my back – but not by Will. Winston decided to get between us before anything further could happen. I was laughing hysterically and Will was in fits. Winston licked my face and barked happily before Will pushed him off.

We couldn't stop laughing. "I'm so sorry" Will laughed.

I wiped my face on my sleeve, grinning as I said "its fine"

Will lent over me on all four and placed another gentle kiss to my lips. "I'm sorry" Will was still laughing.

"Mmm, you will be" I joked, stretching up for another kiss. Will held me with his arms around my back before sitting up again. Just when we had finally stopped laughing for a while, Winston appeared to poke me in the ribs with his nose, sending us both into a fit of laughter again.

"That dog is some cockblock, Will" I muttered as we eventually pulled ourselves together.

"A talent I was unaware of until tonight"

Laughing, I sank down into Will's arms, my head against his chest. "I think you should get some sleep"

"I think that's a good idea"

Will smirked, "Do you think you'll manage upstairs by yourself?"

I frowned, "I thought you only had one bedroom"

"I do – you can have it though"

"No, Will, I couldn't!"

"It's fine, really"

"I will not force you out of your own bed – share with me at least, I'm not having you sleeping on the sofa in your own home!"

Will smiled at the floor, "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

We made our way upstairs and Will directed me to his bedroom. After taking in the room I sat on his bed, "Will, would I be able to borrow a top to sleep in?" I'd left Hannibal behind without picking up any more than my coat.

"Yeah" He was already ready for bed, so that left me. Will gave me one of his t-shirts, I turned my back and I stripped to my pants and pulled it on – it was far too big but it was comfortable.

When I turned back I saw Will had been staring, "Don't say a word" I whispered, I knew he must have seen my scars but I didn't want to hear it now.

"Okay, yeah – not a word, I swear"

"Bed?" I smiled timidly.

"Bed."

Will slid into his bed and held the covers up for me to get in. I curled up beside him, snuggled in close and closed my eyes as he pulled the covers tight around us. He wrapped his arm around my waist and ran his fingers through my hair, "Good night"

"Thank you Will. Good night."


	5. I Knew I Shouldn't

"Will? You're early" I smiled, "Hannibal still has someone else in"

Will Graham smiled back at me, the corners of his lips lifting slightly, "I know"

"Can I get you something? Tea, or coffee?"

"I'll have what you're having"

"Well, I wasn't going to have anything, but come in and make yourself comfortable - Hannibal will be a little while." He followed me to the kitchen. I stopped to put away the rest of the plates I'd been clearing when the knock on the door came. "Why are you so early?" I asked curiously.

"I just thought it would be better to be early than late"

"But you knew he had an appointment before yours" I put away the last plate and closed the cupboard door.

"Yes" Will's voice came from a location closer than I'd expected. Gentle hands brushed my hair back from my shoulder to fall down my back. Will leant against the counter beside me.

Looking the charming man in the eyes, I asked, "Did you come to see me, Will?" A tricky smile played on my lips.

"What do you think, Miss Profiler?"

"I was never actually a…" I couldn't help but trail off as he captured my waist in his hands, pulling me closer to him. He kissed me passionately, his lips crashing against my own, as he turned me so I was caught between the counter and his body. "Will" I breathed.

He muttered my name against my lips before turning his attention to my neck, kissing, biting and sucking lightly.

"Will," I gasped as his hand travelled down my body, "Will, Hannibal will see - he'll…" I groaned as he began to bite, suck and nip at my collarbone. "Will… I don't want him to…"

"You don't want him to know about us?" His hands rested on my ribs.

"He already knows" I carefully dragged my fingers through his hair, then cupped his beautiful face, "I don't want him to hurt you. Please, Will, don't provoke him, not here, in his own home."

"What could he do to me?" He asked with fake innocence, he knew Hannibal nearly as well as I.

Shutting my eyes, I took a deep breath, "Just please don't"

I jumped as I heard the door shut. Hannibal. The older man called my name and Will stared at the door, "Looks like he's finished now"

"I need to go now"

Will pressed another kiss to my lips, despite my better judgement I let him deepen the kiss, his tongue venturing into my mouth. My heart pounded from lust and fear, terrified Hannibal find out - he was calling my name again.

Will was pressed fully against me now, fingers gripping my ass. "Will" I moaned.

When my name came from his lips, it sounded like a prayer, gentle and soft but so full, so passionate.

But when my name came a second time I froze. Hannibal's voice was low, growling, full of slow, burning rage - he would never show it so clearly, but I knew there would be repercussions of this, I knew he would play this out until he won. Will had issued a challenge and Hannibal would certainly accept.

I pulled myself out of Will's arms, standing hesitantly between both men, afraid Hannibal might go straight in for the kill. But the older man came to my side, putting an arm around my waist his fingers dug into my skin with bruising force. "Will," he said, casually, "I'm sorry, did you not receive my message? I have just seen my last patient for today, we are incredibly busy for the rest of the night. Apologies, but I'm afraid you'll have to go home."

"No" Will replied, "I don't think I got the notice, never mind" he offered me a smile, "I'll see you next time" He turned and left.

Once Will was out the door and in his car, Hannibal waisted no time in bending me over the table. With a tight grip on my hair, I was pushed down onto the wooden surface, legs knocked apart. He brought his hand down hard on my ass, time after time. Eventually, he hauled me up to stand on trembling legs, "Go to the bedroom and undress. Do not touch yourself. Wait for me. You're going to forget the name of Will Graham tonight, that I promise."  
I shuddered. Hannibal released me and, with slight difficulty I went to do as I was told.


	6. Will Graham Called

I put down the phone and took a deep breath before turning to the kitchen, and Hannibal. "Who was that?" he asked, faking a casual disinterest. He already knew who I'd been speaking to.

"Will Graham"

"Ah." Hannibal took a mouthful of tea, "What did he want? He already has his next appointment scheduled."

"He asked me to visit him"

"When?"

"Now"

He nodded, "Text him, tell him you'll be leaving soon."

I smiled, took out my phone and text Will. "Thank you"

Hannibal's lips tugged upward into a slight smile, "What for? You are free to do as you please"

I walked over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Do you want me to get anything when I-"

I was cut off by a powerful kiss. Hannibal nipped and kissed my lips until they were swollen. I gasped as he gently bit and nipped at the spot behind my ear, travelling down my neck and leaving a trail of dark marks over my skin. With strong hands, he picked me up at my waist and sat me on the counter top. I gripped on to the edge, panting slightly. I breathed his name, and he growled mine.

Hannibal pushed up my skirt to stand between my legs. He pulled of my shoes and dropped them to the floor. His hands ran over my legs a few times before venturing up, underneath my skirt. He took a grip of my tights and pulled them down my legs slowly, my skin tingling under his touch. With a final tug my tights came off and were deposited along side my shoes.

He crouched and pushed my legs further apart, his lips then going to the inside of my thigh, where he bit and sucked and nipped until there was a bruise forming to match the ones rising on my neck. "Hannibal…" I whispered, "Please, please…"

Two fingers roughly rubbed me through my pants, drawing whines from me, making me gasp and my legs tremble. "Hannibal" I begged. He bit my thigh, sucking and licking, slowing his fingers down. I trembled, panting harshly.

Then he stood back. Hannibal looked down at me, seeming satisfied. "We'll finish this when you get home. Now, go and change into your purple dress - make yourself pretty for Will Graham."

With shaky legs I got down, picking up my shoes and tights. I turned to leave, then Hannibal had a hold of my waist, "Give me them", he muttered in my ear, he pulled my tights out of my hand. "Don't cover up, let him know exactly where you belong. He needs to learn."

I nodded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Will had never seen me in my little lilac dress. It was tight fitted, low necked and short. Hannibal had me wear it when he wanted to show me off. Will didn't know where to look when he answered the door. He welcomed me inside, trying not to stare at the fresh marks on my skin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When I did come home, Hannibal kept his word. I was finally allowed to sleep as the sun began to rise, bruised and marked all over, it was my punishment for letting Will get so close to me, too close in fact. Hannibal never hit, or swore at me, never threatened me or really hurt me at all, but he had his ways to get his message through to me. I shouldn't have been surprised, Hannibal had always been jealous – I'd learnt that by now.


	7. A Prison Cell

Sorry, here is the first of two missing chapters, the other will be published soon

XXXXXXX

I walked down the steps, the air was cool down there, unlike the scorching atmosphere outside. Hannibal would be furious, naturally, but it wasn't the worst I had done in his opinion, definitely not. Each step I took brought me closer to Will Graham's cell, poor man. I looked in on him, he stared at his hands, completely unmoving. I knew he had heard me, but he never looked my way.

"Will?"

He looked up, dead ahead.

"Will, I'm sorry" I told him softly, "but you know what he's like"

He twitched slightly at the reference to Hannibal, not unexpected really.

"I didn't want this for you."

His eyes drifted over to me, Will turned his head, only slightly, but enough that I could see the look on his face; anger, hatred, fear, betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Will, I really am. But you know I could never stop him, once upon a time, maybe, but not now."

He took a heavy breath, releasing it slowly as he stared at me.

"He doesn't know I'm here. He'll be angry when I get home."

He looked away quickly.

"You don't deserve this. And he doesn't deserve everything he has gained. I want you to know, Will, you are the better man, never doubt that. No matter what you think you may have done, you are better... I know what Bedelia said, don't forget those words – you'll need them to get through... Goodbye Will"

I watched him a second or so longer before I turned away, walking back towards the stairs.

"You chose your words rather _carefully_, Ms Lecter"

I stopped. "I choose everything carefully, Mr Graham"

"Will he hurt you?"

"Probably"

"You don't deserve that"

A bitter smile grew on my face, "_No_"

"...What?"

"I don't deserve that, Will, I deserve worse"


	8. Please Come Over

The second of the two missing chapters

XXXXXXXX

The phone rang loudly, breaking the silence of the house. I stared at it for a second before crossing the room to fetch it. The caller ID read 'Will Graham'. I answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Ms Lecter"

"...Hello Will"

"I thought it would be polite to let you know I'm now out of prison"

"That's good"

"It would be, if people hadn't been murdered throughout my trial. Speaking of, I never saw you there"

"I... couldn't come"

"Is he there?"

"... No"

"Come over"

"What? Now?"

The way he said my name sent a warmth to my chest, "Please, come over to my house, we can talk, I bought some wine"

"You were that sure I would say yes?"

"Of course, yes – unless of course Hannibal Lecter _is_ there and he's telling you to lie to me"

"He's not here Will, he went out – he won't be back until tomorrow evening"

"Then come over"

I bit my lip a moment, then sighed, "I'm on my way"

XXXXXXXXXXX

I parked outside of Will's house, locking the car before I went to the door. I knocked and waited. Will came to the door and let me inside, bringing me a glass of wine as I took a seat. "How have you been?" he asked, sitting by my side, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Alright, I've been lacking in company since you were locked up"

"You could have come to visit again"

I shook my head, "The bruises I got from visiting you once lasted long enough to make me think twice about going _again_."

"He _was_ angry at you then"

I let out a quiet laughed, "He's nearly always angry at me, Will, you should have been able to figure _that_ out"

"Then why don't you leave?" he asked sitting closer to me, his arm along the back of the sofa.

I sat back as I looked up at him, "And go where?"

"_Anywhere_, what's stopping you?"

"Hannibal... and you – I want to stick around and see what happens"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

I laughed, "There are... _several_ ways that this could go, but every single one of them comes down to what _you_ do, and what Hannibal does in _return_."

"That's reassuring" he muttered sarcastically.

"Will, let's not talk about Hannibal now – he does tend to ruin the mood."

"I've noticed"

I sipped my wine, watching Will Graham do the same. He'd lost weight in prison, he had let his hair grow slightly longer, and stubble emphasises his jawline. He looked tired physically, but there was a new energy in him, a determination that would play out and gain Hannibal's attention. "You're staring Miss Profiler, what _do_ you see?" Will asked, he swallowed the rest of his wine before setting the glass on the table.

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, "I see someone... who has... been _wronged_, and is looking for... _justice_."

"Is that all?"

I smiled, sipping the last of my wine, "With you Will, that's _never_ all"

Will took the glass from my hand, placing it down as he leant in and pressed his lips to mine. Hands ran over me, my torso, my hips, my legs. Carefully he unbuttoned my top few buttons, kissing down my neck passionately. Will was gentle, so much gentler than Hannibal – though he moved hurriedly, unpredictably, he was still caring, soft.

I closed my eyes, a soft moan escaping my lips as my fingers grasped his shoulders. "I have missed your company" Will said softly.

"And I have missed yours, very much"


	9. Katz has but one life

You return home with Hannibal, it's the night Beverly Katz came snooping around.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The house was quiet. Hannibal closed the door then turned to me; he courteously helped me out of my coat and hung it up next to his own. Returning his attention to me, Hannibal came incredibly close before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Gently he tilted my chin upward so I could more easily look him in the eye. Hannibal smiled, leaning down and leaving a ghost of a kiss on my lips. His finger tips trailed down my neck to rest on my collar bone. Slowly I raised my hands to his toned stomach, smoothing Hannibal's shirt until my hands came to rest just below his shoulders. Softly and precisely Hannibal kissed a tingling trail from my earlobe down to the neckline of my top. A gentle hand on my waist abruptly tugged me forward, drawing a quiet gasp from me. The firm hand on my shoulder slid round behind me, to my neck then down my spine until his fingers found the zip at the back of my top. Hannibal pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek as he took hold of the zipper.

But then he froze. He withdrew a mere fraction of an inch and I saw his expression change, turning cold, angry. "Someone" he growled quietly, "is in my house." He caressed my cheek for a moment before drawing away, heading past me to the kitchen.

I followed Hannibal silently down the flight of stairs. I saw the sneer spread across his features as Beverly Katz came into full view. Hannibal came to a halt. I stopped behind him, a few steps back.

Katz gasped, set down her torch and flicked the light switch then gaped at what she saw. She twisted round, fear in her eyes. Seeing us there she panicked. I watched her revelation in her eyes. Yes, Hannibal she had anticipated – she was not, on the other hand, prepared for me. Surely the thought must have crossed her mind, but the fool had dismissed it, thinking of me as some poor, unknowing soul caught in a terrible crossfire. How wrong she was.

Katz pulled out her gun but hesitated.

Slowly I turned my head, moving my gaze from Katz to Hannibal. With a hint of a smirk, I whispered, "Let's kill her."

Katz fired.

We dashed.

Soon enough, Beverly Katz had ran out of lives.


End file.
